Break My Fall
by xMemoxKidx
Summary: When she thought wrong, someone comes and shows her just how much she means.


**Comments:**_ I got the idea for this story while sitting at work and doodling a mature looking Sailor Mars and a young Sailor Moon. I thought it was cute, since alot of these betrayal stories have Rei as the ring leader. So enjoy, leave a comment and don't bash me on my writing. Be mature!_

Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me...THE End.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

She walked dejectedly down the streets, her eyes downcast as she fought the oncoming tears. Luna walked by her side, occasionally giving her charge a worried look. They continued to walk in silence, unaware of the hooded figure following them.

---Flashback---

"_Why can't you be on time for once Odango Atama?!_"

"_Gomen Rei, it wasn't my fault thi-_"

_⌠Save it! I don't want to hear some lame excuse, now get inside. We have important senshi business to talk about and we don't need you to keep us waiting any longer._"

_Usagi slowly crept inside, the gazes of her fellow senshi each tearing at her heart. Makoto just shook her head at the everyday occurrence; Minako sighed and went back to the manga hidden behind her math book, while Ami gave her a sympathetic look and a pat on the back._

---End---

She angrily rubbed the tears away. Sitting on the bench of the nearby park, she huddled into a ball. Luna jumped onto Usagi's shoulders and rubbed her cheek against Usagi's hoping to cheer the blond.

"Don't cry Serenity-hime."

Usagi stood straight up, her body going into defense mode as she scanned the area for the speaker.

A soft laughter brought her attention to the bench; she gave a loud screech as a hooded apparatus slowly appeared beside her. They wore a deep red velvet cloak, white boots peeking out from the floor-length clothing.

"Who are you?"

"Someone from the future, here to show you that not all is what it seems."

Usagi began to look for Luna.

"She's not here; she went to get the other senshi's help."

The hooded woman patted at the seat beside her.

"I won't bite."

Usagi cautiously sat, an instant feeling of familiarity overcoming her.

"Now, tell me. Why are you crying?"

"Rei-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Rei-chan...she...I didn't mean to be late!"

Usagi suddenly lurched forward and clung to the womans' cloak. Sobbing as she told her story.

"I tried, I really tried! I made sure to wake up early so that I didn't get a detention and could be early and I was! But on the way here there were these groups of guys picking on this girl and┘and┘"

"Sssh...there, there Serenity."

The woman gently stroked her head.

"I don't understand, I try so hard to do better but it's never enough! Especially with Rei-chan, she's always pointing out my faults and calling me names."

The woman picked Usagi up, and held her.

"She does it because she loves you."

"Huh?"

She smiled down at Usagi and the perplexed look she wore.

"Rei only wants best for you. She cares so much that it frightens her and she doesn't know how to express it."

"But why me?"

"Usagi, you were her first friend. You befriended her when everyone else in the world shunned her. You are the most important person in her life and she would do anything to make sure you're happy."

Usagi sniffed and wiped the tears away. A small smile already forming on her face.

"Really?"

The woman nodded and stood up, her head turned to the noise coming towards them. She extended her gloved hand and took Usagi's into hers. Quickly giving the girl a hug before taking a few steps back and disappearing into a door covered in mist.

"Yes Usagi, remember that you are the light that guides them in their toughest times. Never give up."

Usagi smiled and waves good-bye, she sat back down and contemplated all that was said.

"Usagi!"

Her head snapped up as Sailor Mars, Mercury and Venus came running through the trees. She gave a watery smile to them, before leaping and grabbing them all in a hug. The others laughed and joined in.

"What's this for Usagi?"

"Yeah, why so emotional Odango Atama?"

Usagi pulled away and stared into Mars' eyes. Her face broke into a wide smile before she grabbed Mars and hugged her with all her might.

"I love you Rei-chan."

The others looked on in disbelief while Mars looked down at Usagi oddly. They watched in anticipation for Mars to yell or scream but were a bit surprised when she hugged Usagi back.

"I love you too Odango."

------------

The woman pulled the hood of her cloak off, a cascade of black hair falling down to her mid-thigh. Fixing her double-layered skirt, Eternal Sailor Mars handed Sailor Pluto the Time Key.

"Thank you."

Sailor Pluto gave a nod and the key suddenly disappeared. The two friends smiled before Mars' was tackled to the ground.

"REI-CHAN!!"

The regal Neo-Queen Serenity looked down at the knocked out senshi, poking her occasionally to see if she was alive.

"Rei-chan?"

The ground shook and she swore the air had gotten hotter. She glanced around before looking down at her friend, a small eep being her last words.

"ODANGO!!"

Serenity ran and laughed, looking back at the fiery senshi that followed.

"Love you Rei-chan!"

A flaming arrow was all she received in return.


End file.
